Cafe Date
by TheManhattanProject12
Summary: Long story short: You want to date the caterpillar of U.A. with a little help from Mic, Midnight and the running internal monologue in your head! If people sort of like this then I'm hoping to expand adding Aizawa's Point of View as well as content both before and after this point in the story line. Thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Aizawa-kun!" You flailed your hands excitedly in an attempt to catch the man's attention. Upon hearing his name, he paused and waited patiently for you to catch up. You jogged to close the remaining space between two, huffing as you finally reached him.

"I'm going to be late (Y/name), make it quick."

Hearing this, your train of thought was momentarily derailed and you internally panicked as you attempted to remember the reason for hunting him down. Aizawa scanned you and read your face of confusion and dismay. Seeing the slight panic caused him to lean against the wall, signaling to you to take your time in remembering.

As he waited, your mind was replaying the conversations from the past two weeks

Two Weeks Ago

"Whaaa!" Two voiced echoed in unison.

"Yeah, I think I kind of like him, but he doesn't seem like the type to harbor relationships. I feel like he'd seem them as a nuisance to his work." As the insecurity gripped you, your voice fell and your head drooped in disappointment. As your friends Mic and Midnight watched your confidence fade in real time, they attempted to boost your morale.

"How could Sho possibly resist you, I mean c'mon!" Midnight said enthusiastically as her gaze fell to your chest. "No one could resist those, you've got to use your _Womanly Charm_!"

You awkwardly broke eye contact with her as you attempted to shield your " _Womanly Charm_ " choosing to turn your attention to Mic.

"Mic, you've been Aizawa's friend since high school, what would you do?" Mic jumped slightly at being called out on the spot and began to mull over the question, twiddling the tip of his hair between his thumb and forefinger as he concentrated.

"Coffee"

After a few minutes, these were the words that came from his mouth.

"Coffee?" Both you and Midnight repeated

"Yes, Coffee" Mic reiterated

"But why?" You said in confusion

"It's not just any coffee" he said, smiling "Leave the rest to me! Now you and Midnight can work on making yoooouuu SEXXXYYY!" He yelled in his characteristic overenthusiastic voice. Hearing the words caused you to cringe and Midnight to grin in glee.

"To the mall!" She said emphatically and you groaned in disgust at the mere idea. Unfortunately for you, she had grabbed a hold of your arm and placed handcuffs, linking you two together. As you tried to no avail to pry them off, Midnight smiled at Mic. "We'll have (Y/name) ready for a date in no time!" with that, she dragged you off.

Two weeks later and here you were, trying to ask this man to have coffee with you. And were failing miserably.

 _Great_

"Ah! I was going to ask if, well... You'd be opposed to going to the new café with me? I made reservations with Present Mic, but he said he's swamped with grading on Saturday and I really don't want this reservation to go to waste, it took 5 weeks to fit these in." You purposely omitted the detail about Mic making the reservations for you and the Dating Boot Camp you had to endure all for this moment.

As you went into the details and such, Aizawa seemed to briefly tune out as he contemplated the invitation in regards to his schedule. Noticing, your pace slows, then stops as you wait for the man to make a decision. His eyes seemed to slightly glaze over as he thought, then upon making a decision they cleared and his gaze once again locked with yours causing you to inadvertently tense.

 _Don't freak out (Y/name), remember how Mic and Midnight said you might have a chance? If worst comes to worst use your "assests". But I can't ju-_

"189 seconds"

"189 seconds?" You thought out loud

"We've spent 189 seconds talking" He paused briefly before starting once more "Now 194, I h-"

"I'm so sorry! You said you were busy, well it's unimportant anyways and I'm sorry I wasted..." Your apologies ran together as your pace increased, the tension seeping from every word you uttered. As you inadvertently prattled on about wasting his time, the man turned and his hair followed suit as it followed his motions and briefly captivated you due to its sheen. A few seconds later you figured out he was leaving and once again raced to catch up, but said nothing as you anxiously awaited his reply.

 _Shit shit shit! What are you doing?! Ask him again, make sure he says yes! What if he has someone and he's just trying to think of a way to let me down easy? Whatifhedoesn't….._

As your thoughts swirled without end, the clicking of your shoes and the gentle scuffing of his boots could be heard in the empty halls. It was around 4:30 and most of the students had retired for the evening leaving only you and Aizawa in the wing. Abruptly, Aizawa came to a halt and you nearly bumped into him. He turned his head such that he was able to fix his gaze on you.

"What are you doing (Y/name)?

"I'm-" You paused, _What if nvnnevnroevon?_ Your still jumbled thoughts pulled you into a different plane of consciousness, causing you to disregard his presence once more.

"I'll message you my answer" His voice dredged your mind out of the confines of thought too late and only noticed the movement of his mouth. This caused you to be generally perplexed when his hand bridged the gap between you two, phone held in his strong grip. You gazed at the phone in his hand and looked into his eyes, seeking further instructions. Reading the confusion twisted upon your face, he cleared his throat, speaking again.

"Texting usually starts off by giving the person something to text. Specifically a phone number"

The sarcasm oozed from his tone and you shot him a glare before snatching the phone from his grasp, grumbling in annoyance. The phone clicked to verify your actions and you reluctantly handed over the device – but not before fitting in a small game.

It started when he was waiting for you to finish, choosing to close his eyes and lean against the wall. You continued to hit buttons on the screen, enough to where it raised his suspicion. His eyebrow upturned and he began to raise his lids when you hastily jammed in an explanation.

"I'm almost done, just putting my name in and other information in case I don't answer".

He nodded his head in approval and that was your cue. You jammed the phone in your pocket and darted down the hall. You heard his exasperated yell and footsteps in pursuit of you. You quickly rounded a turn to the next hall and looked for a vacant classroom. A yellow door ajar caught your eye and you jumped into the room. As you scanned the room, you found a set a lockers against the wall. You pried one open and crammed yourself in. The footsteps were soft as they came down the hall, had you not been focusing on them, they would have been drowned out in the relative silence of the school. As the footsteps became louder and clearer, you focused on evening your breathing and his movements.

As you listened intently, you noticed that the footsteps pace had drastically slowed. Their frequency was consistent with his lazy strides. As you pictured it in your mind, you heard a gentle click as a door opened. Your heart raced in anticipation, muscles clenching as you waited, vulnerable to attack. You peered through the slits in the locker, fixed on the sole exit available. The door he had opened was to another room and it offered you some comfort, but not much. You stayed ever vigilant, waiting for an opportunity to move to yet another hiding spot. After a few minutes, he must have checked the room to his satisfaction, for another click echoed through the halls. More footsteps followed in the slower pace you had become accustomed to. Yet again, a gentle click rang through the empty school and to your horror, he had selected the room you were in.

His eyes swept through, cautiously examining every corner, every area that could possibly hide your body. As he devoted himself to the task, you watched in anticipation, attempting to plot your next move. _There's a coat closet in the corner of the room, the moment he goes to check that I can rush out of the door_. You smirked in confidence, waiting for your opportunity. The man looked at the lockers and a shiver raced up your body as you and him unwittingly made eye contact. Surprisingly, he hadn't noticed and turned his attention to the coat closet. He followed your predictions through and through, this giving you the extra morale boost you needed to spring into action.

As Aizawa placed his hand on the coat closet, the locker you were in burst open, the metallic door hitting the adjacent locker with a thud. Your foot planted on the ground and your muscles tensed once more in anticipation of the chase. Your gaze quickly went over to the predator and you would later come to regret this decision. You noticed immediately that a small smirk was plastered on his face as you saw a grey object whip past your field of vision. You followed the offending article as it went to the door handle and wrapped around it. A sudden pull caused the gold door to slam shut, cutting off your escape.

Your mind raced as you tried to find an alternative, but in this brief expanse of time, the article wrapped around your torso and jerked you forward. You squealed in excitement and nervousness as you were pulled towards your captor. The forward momentum stopped abruptly and you crashed into Aizawa's chest. You kept your gaze with his chest as you tried in vain to catch your breath. As you prepared yourself for a stinging rebuttal, a warm hand was suddenly under your chin, and the next thing you felt was a pair of calloused lips on yours. Now these were the instances in which people would say _My mind hazed over as I was overtaken by desire_ …, and to an extent that happened. However, you were much more focused on the state of his lips. So much so that when the kiss broke, you noisily commented on them, breaking any "atmosphere" there was.

"Do you like cherries? Correction, are you allergic to cherries because I have chap stick in my bag an-" A hand stretched out in your direction and you dug into your pocket, placing the device in it. His hand slipped the phone into his pocket, gaze fixed on you. Your eyes looked at anything but him, so you were caught off guard when he leaned in, turning your head and planting yet another kiss on your mouth.

The rational chain of events would have included wondering why he was kissing you in the first place, but then again, whoever claimed you were rational?

Your hands slipped into his hair, surprised by its silky consistency. As you toyed with his hair in slight amazement, another hand found its way to the small of your back and pushed you into his chest, deepening the kiss. You were the first to run out of breath and cursed internally as you pulled away in slight disappointment. Aizawa's half lidded eyes met yours and a smirk lit his face making you shiver.

"I'm free Saturday at ten" he said and you burst into laughter inadvertently. His head tilted to the side in confusion and you explained the reason for the seemingly random outburst

"I never thought you of all people would be up before the sun went down, much less 10!" You continued to tease him and he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"I'll meet you at 10 at the bookstore near the café, don't be late."

You watched as he disappeared down the hall, smiling in content and gloating internally on the success of the mission. You were getting ready to head home when you noticed one unusual detail

How did he know where the café was?!


	2. Chapter 2

That day had come. Time to meet Aizawa and you were nervous simply thinking of it. It was 9:24 and to pass the time you had gone to the bookshop next door. The store was the only one of its kind and due to such there was never a rush of people. You walked in and took in your surroundings. Large dark wood shelves towered over customers, piled with books of all sorts waiting for their time. Ladders slid down the shelves occasionally, the wood groaning in response to the added weight. In the shelves, thousands of books were housed some showed signs of their wear and tear while others looked as if they had come fresh off the press. Hardbound , paperbacks, newspaper and pamphlets were strewn on the tables that bisected the store and the rich, warm scent of caramel rushed to greeted your nose as you entered.

You leisurely strolled through the aisles of the store, picking up and fingering through whatever looked fascinating. An Encyclopedia of Sarcasm, A Magazine on Cars and everything in between was picked up in an attempt to settle your nerves. You had reached the science aisle and upon noticing, you had gained a sense of focus as you honed in on the titles of the books that passed your eyes. A glittering cover of the cosmos caught your eye, your hand reaching towards it when out of nowhere, another hand darted to grab the material. As a mumbled apology could be heard from you, you focused you gaze downwards to the carpet and hurriedly moved down the aisle to avoid the contact.

"Space Encyclopedia Huh, I would be lying if I said I was surprised". Hearing the familiar voice of the unkempt man caused you to jump in surprise.

"Aizawa? What are you doing here. It's only 9:30."

"I could ask the same" He replied and you took a chance to gaze at his attire. His hair was its usual slightly unkempt mess and some strands were hidden underneath the grey pullover he had slipped on. Upon seeing this, you placed your hands on either side of his neck and worked them to the back of his neck. As you did this, you felt the muscles tense in anticipation for an attack, but he must have willed the instinct away because he said nothing as you continued only watching your face intently. Your hands gently freed the hair that had been confined by the pullover and you briefly focused on the silky texture of the strands. He must take really good hair of it, that or you just naturally assumed that you were going to grab a fistful of oily hair.

"There! I don't know how you could stand that, did it not pull your hair?"

"It wasn't the first thing that occurred to me at 10:07"

"10:07?" You questioned and checked your phone. It was 10:15.

"Aah! I'm so sorry, we should get going! Geez, this is all my fault-" The apologies tumbled out of your mouth yet again, but Aizawa was quick to silence them.

"We should get going, by the time you finish apologizing the café will be closed." You made a slightly dejected face and picking up on this, he added on to the previous statement "It was my mistake, I thought I'd have plently of time" he admitted.

The both of you exited the store and stood in the small line to the café in silence. Every once in a while your gaze would travel to Aizawa to gauge his mood, yet it was near impossible to tell. You knew relatively little about the man you noticed, so in an attempt to learn more you broke the silence.

"So, ummm have any hobbies?"

"Sleeping"

"Because the giant yellow sleeping bag didn't tip me off…" you mumbled

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!" You fumbled with your keys, thinking of someway, anyway to strike a conversation. Just as you were getting ready to start once more, a loud crash and the shattering of glass could be heard. Both you and Aizawa snapped your head to the source of the disturbance. Aizawa then turned his head to you.

"(Y/name), evacuate nearby civilians and call 911." He instructed in a brisk tone. His hands then dug into his scarf to pull out the signature golden goggles. They gleaned in the light and their presence caused you to gulp in concern for the man. Nevertheless, you nodded your head hoping to ease the man's burden. He looked to you once more, then charged into the destruction.

You briskly walked away from the cacophony of noise, occasionally raising your voice to instruct the panicked civilians to run in the direction opposite the inherent danger. Your hand then plunged into the depths of your pockets, fishing and digging for the desperately needed cellphone. As this task consumed your attention momentarily, A bright piercing light flooded your vision followed by a high pitched squeal. Shortly thereafter the world seemed to fall into darkness, the commotion traveling farther and farther away.


	3. Chapter 3

The first sounds that greeted your ears were the muted screams of civilians and the shattering of glass from the surrounding buildings. You cracked open your eyes and surveyed your surroundings. Most of the crowd had dispersed the area leaving a relative calm in their place. The buildings in the background had remained relatively intact with shattered windows appearing every once in awhile. As your gaze travelled closer and closer to your current position, a billow of black smoke caught your eyes, the sulfur smoke spilling into your airways causing you to wheeze. The source of the smoke was a small furniture store to your left hand side that had ignited as flames licked up the side of the brick building, threatening to completely engulf it in its grip. Taking in the surrounding ate away at your limited strength causing you once more to slip into unconsciousness, the last sight being a small black figure dashing towards you.

"Help!" You screamed, lurching upwards as you did so. As you cried in panic, a sudden pain in your arm and tug caused you to examine the source of the discomfort. A small, transparent tube with red liquid was connected to your arm – Your recognized it as an IV tube. The tube was connected to a small white box that emitted an almost inaudible, rhythmic tone. A door click then caught your attention and a small, elderly woman in a pure white coat entered the room, her gaze honed and fixed on your immediately.

"Be careful!" she urged "You'll pull out your IV and bleed out!" You eeped in concern.

"Gomen, Gomen!" You rushed in "By the way, where exactly am I?"

There was a brief pause in which the woman carefully examined your face before speaking "You're currently in the infirmary" She answered, struggling to climb in her swivel chair. Once she situated herself, she reached to her right and opened a drawer in her desk. Her hand rummaged through it as she continued the explanation to your inquiry.

"You suffered minor cuts and scrapes that were bandaged – Well, all save that." Her needle shaped cane pointed in the direction of your leg. "Cross your lucky stars that the debris that wedged itself hadn't penetrated any deeper; it barely missed the artery". Once she finished, the chair quickly spun and rapid clicking filled the room as a document on the screen pulled up showing your picture. You remained silent for quite sometime, choosing to stare at the tiled ceiling until she finished her work.

10 minutes passed uneventfully and you began to feel your lids become heavy when the older woman's voice caused you to stir once more.

"What is your name?" She asked, swiveling to face you.

"(Y/n)" you replied.

"The date?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you remember what you were doing last?"

"I'm…" your speech trailed off as you racked your mind, searching for the answer she seeked. Although you felt rather alert, moving through your memories was near impossible – everything seemed rather hazy other than the obvious details.

"Can I just tell you what is currently in my memory bank?" You asked

"Yes"

You thought for a few more seconds before beginning. "The last thing I remember is that a furniture shop near me went up in flames before I had a chance to…"

The dialog between the hospital personal and yourself extended into the early evening hours. Deciding you had the where-with-all to return home, the woman gave you a stamp of approval notifying you that you were to be an inpatient for 4 more days.

The four days passed with nothing of considerable note to be reported. The staff were set on ensuring you were able to navigate without assistance from others. In light of this, you often found yourself in the physical therapy room. The initial pitiful attempts were rewarded as you began to stabilize yourself on your own two feet. The lethargy that had once consumed and saddled your form was replaced by newfound energy. On the fourth day, the nurse in your charge began the facile task of filing your release papers. After printing the umpteenth packet concerning outpatient care, the nurse told you to follow as she strode down the hall, her long strides forcing your attention completely to the task of keeping up with her. You were unaware when you had finally reached the waiting room, nearly colliding with the nurse. A small, deep chuckle reverberated through the cramped room, immediately calling your attention. Your eyes traveled; the warm light emitted contemporary mosaic bathed the face of none other than Shouta Aizawa. He sat in the waiting room with, surprisingly without sleeping bag in tow. His attempts at reclining in the chair were easily noted, for his clothes had ruffled and crinkled as he in vain searched for the optimal position. Your eyes met his face and found the trademark smirk plastered on it, watching from afar as you about plowed over the nurse at full speed. Sighing, you rolled your eyes, acknowledging the discomfort that was to result from the impending social interaction.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd like to preface this chapter by saying that it was not my fault. I am perfectly capable of maneuvering my limbs in a concise and directed manner. Nevertheless, I suppose we all have the occasional mishap. In some cases it ends with a spilled glass of milk or tea and the wet sock from hastily mopping the mess on the floor. In this case however, the cup was a pot and the floor was, well… I guess I'll start from the beginning.

"Sleeping Beauty, I'm glad you grace us with your presence." Aizawa bowed slightly before carefully examining you. A few minutes passed as you stood, waiting for a string of dialogue to cut through the seemingly endless drone of machines and healthcare chatter.

 _I wonder what he's thinking. Come to think of it, I didn't inspect myself before flying up from the bed. Perhaps that was a poor decision on my part._

"Y/N?" He questioned and your head snapped up from its previous position pointed towards the linoleum tiles.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?" He questioned and for a split second, you were taken aback by the concern laced in his voice. While pondering the answer to the question, he once again examined and you noted the pauses that occurred in his movement. Tracing the path his eyes had taken, you noticed the welts and bruises that littered your skin. As the tracing came to a conclusion, you stalled at the scar that ran from mid-thigh to shin. It was jagged compared to smooth curves of the rest of your body. Pulling you in, you ran your fingers up it, temporarily lost in thought.

At one point I had fallen asleep on the scratchy, poorly stuffed furniture that the hospital carried an abundance of. Y/N has been in the hospital for about a week recovering from her injuries and in addition to being UA's designated transporter of cheap chocolates and decorative melons wishing the patient well, I have been standing guard after the events that had unfolded near the Café. As I faded in and out of consciousness, the news of the incident would peak my curiosity causing me to turn my attention to the television for any interesting pieces of information and how the incident was being presented to the public. A small red ticker scrolled down the screen every 5 minutes providing information to the general public.

The explosion at the café left 15 injured with no deaths. UA had once again worked together with the police department in determining whether or not the crime was to be linked to the high school and what the potential implications were of yet another criminal incident. Thus far no links have been made and the crime is being treated as an isolated incident of public violence and arson. Two suspects are currently in custody after being restrained. Citizens are being asked to avoid the surrounding three blocks as the investigation continues.

A nurse came later that evening to inform me that Y/N was predicted to wake up soon and to notify staff if that were to occur. I gave a small nod, indicating my understanding before the nurse sped out of the room to tend to the other patients. Lidded once more, my eyes, adamant on staying shut forced me once again into the realm of slumber. I escorted myself to the waiting area in the hopes of avoiding a potential scolding for staying past visiting hours. I unceremoniously plopped on the couch and stared at the television before giving in to sleep. 20 minutes passed before a scream rang out from the once silent room and a nurse flew in, tending to Y/N.

I stretched my limbs and stared vacantly before making up my mind to get food for Y/N.

She would hate hospital food anyways, maybe I'll sneak in a burger and fries as a wake up reward…

Mid thought I was interrupted as a figure flew through the door and I immediately recognized it to be be Y/N. I scanned her over, examining the injuries she had sustained as a result of following my orders and for a second my stomach twisted. She too began to closely examine her body, eyes falling to the jagged scar that raced down her thigh. Before I could comprehend it, my hand exited the safety of my pocket and went to her thigh to gently stroke it.

Your POV

Lost in a land of seemingly endless thought, I failed to notice the hand that warmly wrapped around my thigh. Naturally, as one might expect, I freaked. Perhaps not so naturally, my hands flew into a frenzy with the surrounding objects at my mercy. One of the surrounding objects just so happened to be a small porcelain tea pot. My fingers grazed the slick surface and gave enough force to send it flying across the room…onto Aizawa's Lap…

"I'M SO SORRY! Gomen'nasai, Gomen'nasai!" You screeched apologies awkwardly fumbling through the room for a towel. The nurse angrily motioned for you to remain still, lest you split your stitches, but you were too wrapped in the situation to pay her any mind.

Aizawa remained silent through the whole ordeal, though his face was cherry red, with discomfort painted all over it. Finally procuring a towel, you ran over to his side only for your food connect with the only water puddle present on the floor.

Loosing traction, you slid across the linoleum floor screeching in terror.

PAUSE

 _Aizawa swung his arms out, wrapping you in a firm embrace,_ …. Is what should have happened and honestly would have saved you a few hundred dollars and the hospital some suturing equipment. Unfortunately, you wrapped around the hospital tray and bounced off it before being flung to the floor. Aizawa's hands were frozen mid-air in the failed attempt to grab you and the nurse was in the middle of the room, signaling for help and running to scrape you off the floor.

How very romantic


End file.
